Not how it's supposed to go
by Korrin Belle-Deamon
Summary: (part 4 is up) A 2x1 fairy tale with slight Relena bashing. Prince Heero is forced to enter a loveless marrige, is there a brave knight who can save him?
1. Prologue

**Notes:** This is a little 2x1 fairy tale I've wanted to write for a while. This is just the prologue and the next parts will have more detail. R&R please. There might be Relena bashing, but probably only in my own comments. 

**Not how it's supposed to go**  
Prologue

Once upon a time there was a young prince named Heero Yuy. His father, King J, was a very strict man, and made Heero take many lesson all day long. He wanted his son to be the smartest and strongest man in all the land. Poor Heero spent all day learning to fence, to fight barehanded, military tactics and other essential things a young prince would need to make a powerful king. Heero had so many lessons that he became stressed and grouchy, which in turn made him mean to all the servants, but this just made King J happier, for he thought that a king should rule with fear and have no mercy.  
When Heero was younger his lessons weren't as demanding and he would read in his spare time. He had loved to read fantasy stories, but now he had no time to do anything other than learn. Sometimes he wished he were a damsel in distress and a knight would come and take him away from his demanding life. He had no need to be king, he just wanted to live a peaceful life.   
So when Heero turned sixteen he was to be wed to a princess from the neighboring kingdom of Sank. Heero detested the idea, he didn't even know the girl, but he had heard many tales of how self centered she was.  
None of that mattered to Heero however. Before his mother had died she had made him promise only to marry for love, for she hadn't, and had lived a very depressing life.  
But King J would not listen. He thought love was meaningless and made you weak. Heero was to marry the princess Relena to unite their kingdoms and collect the wealth of the Sank kingdoms royal family.   
So on the fated day Heero was dressed up and led to the chapel. There he saw princess Relena for the first time. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't beautiful either.   
They were both led to the podium where the priest began the ceremony. Finally he came to the part where he asked Relena if she would love and honor Heero in sickness and in health until death do they part.  
"I do." Chirped Relena happily  
Then the priest asked Heero the same question.  
Heero did not speak for a moment. Relena looked worriedly at him. Then he spoke.

TBC...

**End Notes:** What will happen? Will Heero enter a loveless marrige with Relena for the sake of his kingdom? Hell no! I'd never punish him like that.


	2. Part 1

**Notes:** I'm starting too many fics. Now I'm doing my best to get a new part up for each of 'em even though I'm more busy now than I was before. Work, work, work.....Well here's the first chapter of my own little fairy tale. 

**Not how it's supposed to go**  
Part 2

"I can't and I won't."  
Everyone gasped. Relena was speechless.  
Finally she turned red and yelled."What do you mean you won't?!"  
Heero turned to her and replied calmly, "I do not love you, so I cannot marry you."  
Princess Relena became furious. She jumped at Heero but he easily evaded her attack.  
"What do you mean you won't?! You're the prince and I'm the princess it's fate that we marry! Besides, I want to be queen!"   
Heero was shocked, he had never seen a woman act this way. Sure some of the ladies in the court were self centered, but to say that about Relena would be an understatement.  
Quickly, Relena composed herself.   
"Dorothy, come here." She spoke calmly but it was clearly a demand.  
Heero looked around to see who she was talking to and spotted a young woman about their age with scary eyebrows and long blonde hair in a skin tight leather outfit.  
Dorothy walked over to Relena and kneeled before her.  
"What do you want my mistress?" She spoke politely.  
Relena smiled and motioned for her to stand, then turned to Heero and glared.  
"He refuses to marry me. I wish for you to lock him away in my secret tower."  
Heero glared at her. Who the hell did she think he was? Heero was about to protest when Dorothy began to chant a summoning spell and her golden hair floated above her. Suddenly the chapel shook and everyone fell to the ground, then the roof was ripped away to reveal a red dragon.  
Everyone screamed and began running about frantically trying to get out of the chapel. In their fear and hurry no one noticed as the red dragon reached inside the chapel and grabbed Prince Heero. The dragon then flapped its mighty wings and flew away.  
After a while of struggling, Heero realized it was useless and gave up. The dragon didn't seem like it was going to hurt him anyways, so Heero decided to take a nap.  
A few hours later he woke up and noticed they were approaching a mountain with a castle upon it. That must have been the secret tower Relena spoke of. Heero also noticed the thriving town not too off far from the mountain. How could it be a secret tower with so many people living right next to it?   
The dragon flew over to the castle and deposited Heero into one of the highest towers through the window, then landed in the huge courtyard to rest after the long flight.

Heero then took in his surroundings. The room he was in was quite fancy. There was a huge canopy bed and a large wardrobe and table, there was even a large bookshelf covered with many books. Heero then looked for a way out of the room.  
There didn't seem to be any way out other than the window ha had come in through. Then he noticed an indent in the wall in the shape of a door, except it was solid stone. He walked over to it and pressed his ear against it, then knocked on it with his fist. The sound that echoed back informed him that there was something behind the stone, but he couldn't get to it.  
Heero suddenly noticed that his clothes were ripped from the dragon's talons, luckily he wasn't even bruised. Maybe there would be clothes left in the wardrobe. Heero walked to the wardrobe, threw the doors open and sweat dropped. There was nothing but dresses, most of which were a sickening shade of pink. Heero looked down at his wedding clothes, which seemed to rip a little more every time he moved. He looked back at the pink dresses hopelessly.  
Then he noticed something of a different color in the back of the wardrobe. He reached in and pulled out a simple yet beautiful dark blue dress. He looked it over and made up his mind. It was only a dress after all, and there was nobody here to see him. At least this one wasn't covered in enough frill, ribbons, and ruffles to drown even some women. As long as it wasn't pink.   
So Heero pulled of the remains of his tattered clothes and slipped on the dress, which was actually quite comfortable. Heero then looked up, as he smelled something delicious. He looked over and saw that the table that had been completely bear a moment before, was covered in a great feast. He walked over to the table and looked at it. It looked completely normal, and so did the food. It smelled wonderful, but Heero wasn't very hungry so he just picked up an apple.   
Hesitantly he took a bite. It tasted fine and was one of the best he'd ever eaten.  
He then walked over to the bookshelf and picked out one that looked interesting, then went over to the bed to sit down and read. He lost himself in the book for hours, completely content despite being held captive. He was finally alone for once. No lessons, no people, no nothing. There was food, and books. He could enjoy himself in peace.  
A few hours later, when the sun was close to setting, the scent of the food changed and he looked over at the table to see that the food had changed. Obviously it was a magic table of some sort. Heero was a bit hungry now, but the book was calling him to read more.  
He just turned back to it when he heard a shrill laughing voice like nails on a chalkboard. His head snapped up to see what it was and he realized the stone panel in the wall had vanished, and in walked Relena and Dorothy.  
"Hello my dear Heero. How are you?" She smiled happily as she ignored his hated glare, "I'm sure you're fine, but I have no idea why you won't marry me. I'm sure you're just a little confused, so you will stay here until you come to your senses."  
Heero continues to glare as he tuned out her babbling. Just how clueless was she?  
"Heero I will visit you every day to see if you have changed your mind. Now, that table…" She pointed to the table which magically produced food, "Is a magic table that makes food."  
Heero sweat dropped. Just how stupid did she think he was?  
"The door I came through is magic too, and only Dorothy can undo it. And don't try to climb out the window either. It's a nasty fall and the dragon is guarding you." She tapped her chin thoughtfully like she was forgetting something, "Um…There's some stuff in the chest at the foot of the bed but it's not important. Anyways, I grow bored…"   
More like boring, Heero thought.  
"So I must be on my way." She finished as she waved to him and then walked through the door. Dorothy followed behind her and recast the spell.  
Heero sat in silence for a moment before sighing loudly.   
Just great, he though. For a moment he thought he might be getting something like solitary confinement, but Noo~o! She was going to visit him every day. So much for peace and quiet.  
Heero looked over to the window as he heard a soft cooing sound. There was a pigeon perched on the sill. Heero stood up slowly and walked towards it. It didn't become spooked and fly away, it was probably a homing pigeon. With luck he could send a message to someone.  
He carefully picked up the pigeon so it wouldn't fly away while he was finding something to write the message with. How would he write the message?  
Then he remembered Relena had said there was something in the chest, hopefully it was something useful. He carefully opened the chest and began looking though it while still holding the pigeon. He found a quill and ink, but no paper to write on. He could probably tear a piece of paper out of as book to write on but he'd feel bad about miss-treating the books. He stood up and walked to the bookshelf. He spotted a book and new he wouldn't mind destroying it a little. The book was called 'Manners for the court'. He had read it already, forced in to it actually. He did not like that book at all.   
He tore out the first page and wrote out a quick message, then tied it to the pigeon's leg and let it fly out the window.   
He watched it fly away towards the town he'd seen on his way there. Hopefully someone there would come to help him. 

TBC....


	3. Part 2

**Notes:**Gomen nasa~i *bows deeply* I haven't written anything in the longest time~.~ I'm horribly lazy, plus my computer had a virus which erased microsoft word and I'm loath to post anything I can't spell check@_@ And that little FFN crash was bad, I couldn't even mooch off the other authors~.~  
But, anyways...I don't know what I was on when I wrote this. It kinda switches back to classic fairy tale mode, with a slight pinch of insanity...the next chapter I think will once again be written ina normal sense....hopefully....

**Not How It's Supposed To Go.**  
Part 2

There once was a young squire in the kingdom of Romefeller. Well... It wasn't really a kingdom so much as a village, and a badly run one at that. Anyways... There was a squire who was training to be a knight, and his name was Duo.  
Duo was a very smart, brave and courageous young boy. Although he wasn't very strong he was extremely quick and agile. Unfortunatly, his weapon of choice, the scythe, had not yet been legalized by the royal court, ah, tachnicalities.  
To become a knight, one must pass verious tests, as well as preform good deeds and complete difficult quests.  
Unfortunatly, Duo had very few friends. When quests arose, he was always the last to hear about them, and so they were completed before he was even ready to leave.  
He did complete many good deeds, such as giving donations, helping old folks cross the street, and taking care of sick animals. One would think they would make up for the lack of quests. Alas, this was not the case, due to a crappy government system.  
One would think that because of his many good deeds, he would have many friends, but kids can be so very cruel.  
Duo was an orphan. Not the child of some rich duke who had send his kid away for the very best training, oh no. Duo worked in verious stores around the village to pay for his education.  
He was also younger and smaller than most of the other boys.  
The other boys often tormented Duo, and so he stuck to himself.  
One would think, that these anti-good deeds would cause the boys to be punished. One thinks quite a bit, don't you.  
In any case it was a quiet, cloudy day, when Duo was tending the towns pigeons. He had just finished putting a splint on one of the pigeons broken wing, when he noticed another pigeon, which had a message tied to its leg.  
Duo quickly took the message and read it out loud to himself.  
"Help me, I'm trapped in the castle on the mountain.  
~Heero."  
Duo blinked.  
"This is my chance!" He proclaimed loudly, the stopped and looked around nervously to make sure no one had heard. For if they did, surely they would beat him to it, and another quest would have slipped past him.  
Before he lost the chance, Duo quickly fed the pigeons, before running back to the orphanage to gather his things, where he was roped in to reading the younger children a bed time story.  
It was actualy quite late before Duo left on his quest to rescue the fair princess Heero.


	4. Part 3

**Notes:** I... guess... I'm sticking to... the slight pinch of insanity, you'll see. And I was wrong about tryiong to get something out for everything @_@ Too hard. I guess I write for what is most popular or for what I feal most like writeing...and Boyz 'n' girlz got boreing....

**Not How it's Supposed to Go**  
Part3

Duo left late at night and had been walking for almost an hour when he realized he'd didn't know where the castle was. There was only one small set of mountains for miles, and Duo was sure there were no castles on it.  
He looked around at the dark horizon, and still saw only one mountain. He was sure the homeing pigeon would not have flown far enough away to reach any other mountains. Maybe it was a joke played on him by one of the other boys, but... How could he be sure. He may make a fool of himself but he would not let this chance slip by him. He would go check out the mountain even if there was no castle there.  
But for now, he was tired.  
Duo set down his stuff and curled up on the soft feild grass, under the shelter of a large rock. It was kind of exciteing, that he was finally getting to go on a real quest, and he'd been walking for quite a while by now. It was not long before the exhaustion got to him and he fell soundly asleep.  
When he awoke he could feel the warm sun beating down on his body, ( especially since he was whereing all black) and the cool breeze ruffling his hair.  
He opened his eyes and screamed.  
He jumped away from the white monster who had been munching on his hair, grabbed his things and drew out his scythe only to stop, and stare.  
It was only a sheep.  
He looked around quickly to see if anyone had seen him screaming in fear at the sheep and blushed as he saw a boy waving at him as he came over the next hill.  
He watched the sheep munch lazily on the grass where he'd been laying as the boy approached him. The boy was tall and lanky, and had odd shaped bangs that covered one of his eyes, the one Duo could see was a cool emereld green. Duo also noticed the boy had a heard of sheep following him.  
The boy walked up to him and smiled softly.   
"Thank you for finding my sheep. I would like to repay you if I can."  
"N... No, it's ok." Duo grinned sheepishly.  
"Are you out here all by yourself?"  
"Uh...yeah. I'm heading for the mountains."  
"Ah, My house is just outside the forest that surrounds the mountain. Walk with me, and when we get there I will feed you lunch... um..."  
"My name is Duo, and there is really no need to..."  
"I'm Trowa and I insist."

And so Duo was forced to eat a free lunch.

It wasn't a long walk to Trowa's house. Duo had made it fairly close to the mountain in his night of walking. When they got there, Duo met Trowa's sister Cathrine, who made soup for everyone. They all talked over lunch and Duo learned that Trowa and Cathrine had been orphans and were picked up by the circus, but that life was too hectic, so when they were both old enough they left to go live by themselves. Although through his time at the circus Trowa learned he loved animals, and had a special connection with them. That was why he had become a sheep hearder. It was easy, quiet and involved animals.  
Duo also explained about the note he'd gotten and why he was heading towards the mountain.  
"Well... I sure haven't seen any castle up on the mountain, but sometimes at night you can hear the loud echoing roar of some monster." Explained Cathrine.  
"A monster?" asked Duo.  
"It sounds lonely." Trowa stated.   
Both Duo and Cathrine stared at Trowa...  
"How can a horrible monster sound lonely?" asked Cathrine.  
Trowa shrugged, "It just does."  
"Have you been up there to see it?" Asked Duo.  
"I've had no reason to go, although I'd like to."  
Cathrine stood up and slammed her hands on the table, "You can't go, it's dangerous!"  
Trowa stood up as well, "Animals are not dangerous when treated with respect." He stated simply.  
Duo watched them argue. "Uh... Trowa? I'd pay you to guide me up the mountain."  
"No you can't!" Cathrine shouted worriedly.  
"You found my sheep, and I still owe you. I'd be more than willing to go for free."  
Cathrine grumbled to herself. Her brother owed him and she was being ignored. Obviously she could not win this arguement.  
"When would it be alright to leave?" Duo asked Trowa.  
"As soon as possible. Let me pack a few things."

And so, Trowa joined Duo on his quest to save the fair princess Heero, from the magical castle they couldn't even see, which was protected by a horrible lonely monster.

~TBC~


	5. Part 4

**Notes:** I always have notes, but I can't think of anything to say...'cept, this is fun an easy to write so I should have each new chapter out quickly. I just don't get a lot of free time anymore, so I write all at night =P

**Not How it's Supposed to Go**  
Part 4

Apparantly Trowa had wanted to get away from the watchful eye (and the nagging mouth) of his older sister, for he had packed everything he would need for two weeks worth of travel within a few minutes.   
The mountaind was small.  
It was likely they would only take one week, if that.  
It did not matter that had left with few hours of daylight left for the forest itself was almost a pitch black as the progressed farther and farther.  
When it became to dark to see the nose on their faces, they truely knew it was night and set up camp.  
Trowa somehow managed to set up traps around the camp incase any wild animals came too close and they both fell asleep in the pitch black feeling mildly safe.  
It wasn't long before they awoke to screams for help, although by then the sun had started to rise and placed enough sunlight in the forest to see where one was going.  
They climbed from their sleeping bags hurriedly and went to look for the source of the yelling.  
After following the voice for a ways they came to a small ravine.  
The climbed down, being careful not to slip, and began to search the bottom of the ravine where they found a boy lying on the ground.  
The boy was asian in appearance, which was odd, because there were not many in the area. The boy had dark slanted eyes and his hair was pulled back in a very tight, very painful looking ponytail.  
"What are you oafs just standing there for?!" The boy suddenly shouted at them.  
Both Duo and Trowa were shocked for a moment before Duo shouted back, "Oi! We could just leave you here if you're gonna have an attitude like that!." Duo turned around and began to storm away.  
"Ah! No, I'm sorry! Please don't leave me!" The boy begged apolagetically.  
Duo returned reluctantly and upon closer inspection they found that he had his legs trapped beneath some rocks.  
"What happened?" asked Duo.  
The boy snorted, "I was patrolling the area for trolls, when something spooked my horse and he threw me in to the ravine. Stupid animal!!!" The boy waved his fist and shouted angerly at the sky.  
"Animals aren't stupid." Trowa glared at him.  
The boy glared right back, "In any case, as I fell I must have knocked some rocks loose, for as you can see they are pinning my legs down."  
"Why were you patrolling for Trolls?" Asked Duo.  
"I'm a knight. It's my duty." Said the boy proudly.  
"What"s your name?"  
"It's Wufei."  
"Well Wufei." Duo paused, tapping his chin as he grinned, "Don't you think a knight should be able to control his horse better than that?"  
Wufei turned red with anger, "Are you suggesting I can't do my job?!" He shouted.  
"...No, you just can't ride a horse." Trowa interupted, "I bet you whipped it too..." He grumbled.  
"In any case." Duo said as he walked over to Wufei and moved the large rocks, "You probably won't be able to walk."  
"Just check the leg."  
Duo moved his hands over Wufei's legs.  
"Does it hurt here?"  
"No."  
"Does it hurt here."  
"No."  
"How 'bout here?"  
"Ye-owch!! Watch what you're doing, you oaf!!!"  
"You baby. It's only a sprained ankle. And my name is Duo, not oaf."  
"I'll call you what ever I want! I'm a knight and of higher ranking than you'll ever be!!"  
"Well, that may be true, but you can't walk can you." Duo walked back over to Trowa, "Come on, lets go."  
"Fine! I don't need your help to walk!" Shouted Wufei as he stood clumsily.  
"Maybe not to walk, but, to climb, yes." Said Trowa as him and Duo started climbing back up the ravines side.

Wufei watched stubbornly as they climbed up the steep Ravine and out od sight. They were right. Standing was easy. Walking would be fine, but a bit diffucult. But climbing? There was no way.  
Wufei snorted. He would not let this pain stop him. He was a knight. He would uphold his honor.

Duo and Trowa sat on the soft grass at the edge of the ravine. Trowa was confused as to why, but they still sat, and waited.  
It wasn't untill the moon had risen high enough to be seen over the trees that surrounded the ravine, that Wufei managed to reach the top of the ravine.  
Duo watched in amusement as both Trowa's and Wufei's eyes widened in shock at seeing the other.  
"Wh... Why did you wait for me?" Wufei asked.  
"Well..." Duo shrugged, "I'm a knight in training. It wouldn't do good to leave you out her in your condition now would it. Now lean on me."   
"I can walk fine."  
"Aw c'mon. You're telling me that after climbing that with a sprianed ankle, you're not in the slightest bit of pain?"  
Wufei snorted.  
"You don't have any where to go nearby either, do you?"  
Wufei didn't say anything, but crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.  
"Now hold still and let me help you walk."  
"I'm not weak! I don't need your help."  
"Fine, fine." Duo walked over to Wufei and scooped the angry boy up in to his arms, then began carrying him back down the moutain.  
"Where are we going to bring him? The nearest town is a two day walk, and think of how much of our time it would waste."  
"We're leaving him a your house. Your sister can look afer him, and this way you can get more supplies."  
Trowa sighed.

And so Wufei joined...err ... and so Wufei didn't join them on their quest to save the fair princess Heero, but was carried down the mountain like a little baby and cost them two days time in travel.

Meanwhile, Heero was becoming more and more frustrated. Unlike Relena's first visit, which had been two days ago and was only a few minutes long, her second visit had been an hour long, and the next day it doubled. How long would it be before she spent the entire day with him, leaving him no time to himself at all. Heero began spending all his spare time formulating a plan of escape.  
He would miss the good food though.

~TBC~


End file.
